1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for spreading apart a pair of tapes such as a pair of slide fastener stringer tapes.
2. Prior Art
Sliders are installed onto a slide fastener chain through coupling-element-free gaps or spaces located at intervals in the chain, each of such spaces being widened by spreading apart the stringer tapes for accommodating the sliders one at a time therein. One known tape spreading device comprises a pair of tape gripping arms pivotally supported for moving the tapes away from each other. Such pivotally mounted arms, however, have a functional limitation such that they cannot be opened widely enough to permit easy mounting and removal of coupled fastener stringers, respectively, on and from the slider applying apparatus before and after a slider attaching operation.